The Equestrian Spider-Man Reboot ideas
by Fanaticguy1001
Summary: Here you go, your chance at giving your opinion on if TESM should have a reboot. Leave comments please.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have been having issues for a while about deciding if I should make a reboot of my Equestrian Spider-Man story and I wanted your opinions on what I should change.**

 **You can leave your comments and ideas in the reviews, I will read them and tell you what I think.**

 **For what I think I did was put Madame Web a little too early, did things I shouldn't have and made the story a bit rushed. So I will try to make a reboot but I will still keep the stories I already did with some concepts altered.**

 **I really I haven't lived up to the concept of a crossover, crossovers involve heroes and villains from both sides. The thought of Peter and the Rainbooms fighting just the Dazzlings seemed a bit to much, Peter is unfamiliar with the Dazzlings but the Rainbooms didn't have any unfamiliar enemy to fight.**

 **So my idea is to restart my story, add certain elements that would benefit the story and get rid of some.**

 **You can leave your suggestions in the comments and give me some ideas if you wish, as long as it's kept true to the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**johannvanguard:** My idea would be that Spider-Man could help Tony Stark with a project involving dimensional travel. Then something goes wrong with the machine and Spider-Man tries to stop it, only to be sucked into the portal. Spider-Man then finds himself at Canterlot High School in Canterlot.

 **Answer:** I've actually been thinking of an idea similar to that, but I also wanted to place Doc Ock in it as a bad guy for Spidey and the Rainbooms to fight as the Dazzlings. I've been thinking of basing some things of the MCU and hinting the Infinity Stones in my story.

Another idea I have is that the Avengers send Peter to Equestria because a threat is coming and they don't think it's too much a big deal so they send Spidey due to him being a kid. This will cause Peter to fell betrayed and make him more cynical making him believe that no one threats him seriously, as a mean to prove himself Peter will want to go all lone wolf and deal with the problem by himself. This will also cause tension with the mane 6 and others, making them skeptical about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wanzi Panga:** My idea is like the Spiderverse, different Spider-Men and women entered Canterlot High to stop some vampire. Good way to have Fluttershy to be a vampire too like in MLP.

 **Answer:** Dude, your idea sounds good, especially the part of Fluttershy becoming a vampire. But to me, no offence, it seems a bit too much of an overkill with all the different Spider-people, vampires and Canterlot high at the same time.

I prefer to keep my stories as an actual story being told instead of everything being dropped like a bomb. Still, good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest:** Quick question. Can peter have the homecoming suit ( the one tony made for him)? That would be cool.

 **Answer:** I've been thinking about it and no, he won't at the beginning, but yes he will eventually. I love the homecoming suit because it's based on the original suit of the comics with the large round red spider on the back, the eyes that emote and it adds a touch of modern with the black lines, the utility belt and web-shooters on the outside (personally I prefer that) as well as the HUD in the mask. So don't worry putting the homecoming suit in my story is not a possibility, it's a definitive fact.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thread** : How about Anansi, the african spider god? Like hes old friends with Princess Celestia, she contacts him about an unknown dark force plotting in the Equestrian Girls World and he decides to send his newest spider totem, Spiderman.

 **Answer:** I'm not so sure about that, I mean I like the idea but Madame Web would be the equivalent of Anansi and let us not forget that even though Anansi is a god, I don't think he can travel across the multiverse.

 **Guest** : Do you plan on shipping Peter with one of the rainbooms? Just curious.

 **Answer:** That is actually something that I've been thinking. I'm not sure if I should ship Peter and one of the girls or not. I'll have to think on that.


	6. Chapter 6

**johannvangard:** With Peter in Canterlot, it would be nice if he could rent an apartment room. Of course, he would need to get a job to make money so he can pay for rent. Also, it would be cool to have some of Spidey's enemies come to Canterlot, like Doc Ock, Kraven the Hunter, Sandman, and the Rhino.

Answer: I love your idea, it's amazing, it's just that Peter renting an apartment makes it sound like he's longer a teenager. What I like about Peter with the Equestria Girls is that they are teenagers, so it's easier to make a story that perfectly fits instead of putting a college kid with High schoolers. But your idea is still great .


	7. Chapter 7

**tmalysza38:** I got a question to you. Do you think that peter will have relationship with twilight or sunset?

 **Answer:** That's the thing I'm not sure. In most stories, Peter and Twilight have a relationship, Peter and Sunset would be awesome, but I don't know how to ship them. Maybe when I do my reboot I still won't ship Peter with any of the Equestria girls. I'll just have to decide then.


	8. Chapter 8

**tmalysza38:** I got another question to ask you. Do you think the Symbiote will came to canterlot city and stared bonding with the equestrian girls or peter?

 **Answer:** I've been thinking of introducing the symbiote, but I'm not sure the best place to put it is in Canterlot city. I was thinking Equestria, since there is a lot of magic and powerful being like Twilight, Starlight, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and others. .


	9. Chapter 9

**tmalysza38:** Yes I like I got another question do you think that on equestrian spider-man. Do you think that peter might get magic within him you know like pony up? I'm just asking

 **Answer:** I've already got another idea for that, but you are not too far from it. Just you wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**tmalysza38:** Do you think that Peter will see the girls again?

 **Answer:** He will, don't worry. I've got plans for the girls in the future, so no need to get worry about not making another appearance.


	11. Chapter 11

**tmalysza38:** Uh. Do you know what kind of pony peter is when he will pony up?

 **Answer:** Sorry, you'll just have to wait and see. I don't want to give out any spoilers for anyone, it will ruin the story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Guest:** Will sunset plan to look through Peter's memories again later on in the reboot?

 **Answer:** I don't know, I'll have to decide when I get to that point.

 **Guest:** Could you make Peter and rainbow dash more vocal with each other?

 **Answer:** Now that you mention it, I haven't really made many conversations with Peter and Rainbow. Thanks for notifying me.


	13. Chapter 13

**johannvanguard:** It would be cool if some of the other girls could turn into some sort of monster hybrids because of Doc Ock's experiments. Aside from the villains from Canterlot City (Dazzlings and Cinch) and Spidey's universe (Doc Ock, Hydro Man, Shocker, Mysterio), it would be nice if Sunset's She-Demon and Midnight Sparkle could reappear. It could be because of a magic/science experiment of Doc Ock that could separate the She-Demon and Midnight Sparkle from Sunset and Twilight (Sci-Twi). That way Spidey, Sunset and Twilight could fight them as their enemies. Plus Doc Ock could create his own Sinister Six using some of the villains from Canterlot City, Sunset's She-Demon, and Midnight Sparkle.

 **johannvanguard:** It would be cool if Peter could experiment with the girls' magic powers. Then something could go wrong that could create a magic monster or turns Peter into a magic spider monster. The girls then have to work together to stop Peter.

 **Answer:** You're right, both those ideas are really cool. I'll think about it when I start my reboot. Because I want to finish my original cut first, in case you don't like the reboot.


	14. Chapter 14

**Krypto-Saiyan Primal65:** My idea is that like Shattered Dimensions the Doc Ock uses the Tablet of Order and Chaos and like the game that Spidey accidentally broke it with an punch, but then when both Peter and Dr. Octopus arrived on Canterlot High School that he find the pieces of the tablet. But that the pieces are on the hands of not only Doc Ock but also of the Dazzlings, Cinch, Spirit of Everfree has some fragments. But also that if Sci Fi Twilight tries to touch one fragment that she actives Midnight Sparkle, same with Sunset with her She-Devil persona? Also which of the Spider Actors is based your Spidey? Tobey Maguire? Andrew Garfield? Tom Holland?

 **Answer:** I've actually been planning to do a Shattered Dimensions based story, as a sequel. But I'll keep your idea in mind, cause it sounds great. And for my actor based Spider-Man, it's Tom Holland. No offense, but right there, for me, that was the stupidest question I've ever heard. Maguire and Garfield did some good interpretations, but Tobey was a bit too whiny and quiet for my taste; Andrew came off a bit too cocky at times; Tom Holland nailed it perfectly, that was the kind of Spidey I loved, a young and inexperienced hero that wants to prove himself and currently learning on how to become a better hero.

 **Guest:** Do you think peter could connect with fluttershy in a way? Given the fact that peter has spider powers. ( ya know an animal, fluttershy's favorite thing.)

 **Answer:** You're right I didn't exactly put that much interaction between Peter and Fluttershy, I'll try to remedy that in the reboot.


	15. Chapter 15

**Krypto-Saiyan Primal65:** Another idea that if you include the symbiotes, Could you do the way of the Ultimate Comics (There Venom is an suit that was created by Peter and Eddie's parents, Richard Parker and Ed Brock Sr that could cure cancer but went horribly wrong), also that if Spidey uses it as Peter Parker become more aggressive and has more backbone kinda like on the Animated Series and as Spider-Man that acts like on the Spectacular Spider-Man but with shades of the movies. Also if Venom appears on the fic, that every time Peter tries to fight him or be close at him, he had an terrible headache like on the game of Ultimate Spider-Man, And that his symbols slowly change every time he uses the suit.

 **Answer:** I've also been thinking of adding the symbiote, but in my own way. I like the fact that the suit's symbol changed as he wore the suit more often. But I won't make Peter have a headache when he fight him, he will be invisible to the Spider-Sense. I have a big idea for the story, I just need time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Spideyfam:** My pick for Peter being paired one of The girls would be either fluttershy or Rainbow dash.

 **Answer:** Sorry, but I don't think they would be good for pairing. No offence to Fluttershy, but she is too easily unerveable and Rainbow Dash would probably like Peter only for his superhero side and the action.

 **Agito:** I want to see Peter's eqg doppelganger. And why don't you use miles Morales spiderman or add him in?

 **Answer:** I don't think I will show Peter's EQG doppelganger. As for Miles, I've been thinking of that and I got a great idea to introduce him.

 **tmalysza38:** Do you think you can put on crystal guardians on one of your story?...Well if you make new stories

 **Answer:** Sorry buddy, but those think only appeared once on screen, the animation short of the digital series where they appeared was actually a comic book made by Sunset Shimmer (man she's good). And not to worry, I will make more stories.

 **Wanzi Panga:** How about a follow-up to the Spectacular Spider-Man? You know after the last episode, Peter ended up in CHS and now deal with a new Green Goblin.

 **Answer:** Yeah, actually I want to make this to be my own version. I loved that show (one of the best) and I like the new series, it's pretty good actually.

 **Guest:** Have Peter pony up.

 **Answer:** I actually have a better thing for Spidey, something that would suit him more than gaining pony features.

 **Author's idea:** I've been having a hard time deciding on where Peter should go. Should he go to Equestria? Should he go to EQG world or should he be a student transfer to Canterlot High. What do you think?


	17. Chapter 17

**tmalysza38:** Uhh...Transfer to canterlot high and EQG world.

 **Guest:** I always liked the idea of Miguel O'Hara a.k.a Spider-Man 2099 being a student of Canterlot High and interacting with the girls and facing his foes like Vulture, Goblin, Venom and Flipside while trying to take down Alchemax. So I guess a EG universe set in the year 2099?

 **Answer:** No, because EGQ world does not happen in the year 2099 (I want to keep thing connected), Miguel wasn't a teenager when he started out and I don't think he might fit in the Rainboom group dynamic.

 **Guest:** I vote for the eqg world.

 **Agito:** Have him got to the EQG world! There are so many ones where Peter goes to equestria and almost none where he goes to the EQG world! Also, does this Peter watch shows like kamen rider build and Power rangers?! A new does this Peter watch anime too?

 **Answer:** No, he's more of a sci-fi fan, like Star Wars (Don't know why they made him hate that in the comics), Star Trek and others, but no anime.

 **Dai Henshin:** Does this Peter watch Code Lyoko? He and the human seven including princess Twilight and starlight glimmer watch it! It's pretty good! Does he watch a lot of action anime?

 **Answer:** No, he's more of a sci-fi fan and also since I don't watch a lot of anime shows I don't have a great deal of knowledge on them and I don't want to have to waste time doing research, sorry.

 **Xana:** Since Sunset Shimmer that were following is from Equestria can you1 have her doppelganger appear! Also have Peter transfer to canterlot high or go to the EQG world. Because there are too many fanfiction so of him going to equestria and almost none of him going to canterlot high or the EQG world. Also, is this Peter aware that the humans of the EQG world are technicolored?

 **Answer:** For the doppelganger part, no I don't think I'm planning on showing the EQG counterpart of Sunset Shimmer, sorry. As for Peter begin aware of the humans being technicolored, just you wait.

 **d** **r-fanmai-lover:** -heple-the-cmc-waith-speedball-waith-firstaer-and-marvel-bot-they-form-the-new-warriors-sauper-team-hhhm

 **Answer:** No, but your idea of a super team gives me an idea. Also you have a lot of errors in that comment.

 **Author's result:** From what I've seen a great majority of you want Peter to go to EQG world so that one wins, the only question now is that should he be a student transfer or a trans-dimensional travel adventure, which should it be?

I've been thinking of the look I should give my characters for my reboot. For the Rainbooms, should I use the looks from **_before_** the Digital series or the ones from the Digital series?

As for Spidey, should I take the look of the new 2017 series or another one, and the lenses should I take the mechanical ones from Homecoming and the Insomniac game or should I take the ones from the cartoons where they appear to move like actual eyes even though their actually lenses?


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** The one thing that I've been having problems with my reboot is that whether should I make Peter a transfer student to CHS or a trans-dimensional adventurer. Both of those ideas are great with many possible future instalments, but I have hard time to decide which one I should take. Could any of you help me?


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's idea:** Okay guys, here are a few ideas I just got.

 _Idea 1:_ I was thinking that Peter should be an exchange student at Canterlot High, there he will meet the girls and a few adventures will be around the corner. And the Dazzlings, as well as an enemy of Spidey shows up to cause trouble. It's up to the lone wolf hero to team up with the Rainbooms to save the day.

 _Idea 2:_ Peter gets transported to EQG world, meets the Rainbooms and adventures are just around the corner. The Dazzlings return and joins forces with an enemy of Spidey that got transported to that world with him.

(you can tell me which one you preferred or tell me your idea)

I know some of you might have a preference to Peter being transferred to CHS, and when I said that in the past posts I meant exchange. That was my fault for using the wrong word, sorry.

Anywho, there will be a few main things in my story that I have a hard time getting.

First, I don't know when to put the events during the MLP and EQG timeline. My first try was after season 7, but this time I was planning during the hiatus of the season and after the three Equestria Girls summer special (that means after Mirror Magic).

Second, is the appearance of the characters. The new EQG digital series outfits are great, but I was thinking of using the ones before, I will be showing the new outfits in the future (If you have any comments or opinions you can leave one in the reviews). The appearance of Spider-Man is something I have been struggling, which suit I should take and what should he look like in his civilian clothings. I was thinking of using the ones from the new 2017 series, since it's the latest one and it looks good. (I know some of you may prefer another one and you can leave a comment about it)

Third, is the relationship between the characters. That was not something I thoroughly explored in the last one. In this new one I would want Peter to develop a relationship with the girls, one that is more explored a brother-like figure. I would like him to be able to relate to both Sunset Shimmer, human Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer because of his mistake. To Princess Twilight, I would like him to be able to relate due to them both having responsibilities. I noticed that Peter and Rainbow Dash don't really interact, that will be something I will be working on. Applejack will be a different story since Peter is wearing a mask and keeping secrets, that will an interesting plot. I would want Peter to be a sort of caring big brother to Fluttershy since she is kind of shy and she will be excite to learn that he is technically half spider. Pinkie Pie will be different since she is pretty much a hyperactive girl and would get along with Peter because of his sense of humor. What I would like for Rarity is that she will be interested in Peter's Spider-suit, due to her being a fashionista and all, but she will be a little repulse that Peter's powers are those of a spider. (If you have any other ideas, leave a comment)

And fourth is the differences between the two. Peter is generally a lone wolf that does things on his own, although he is willing to team-up, but the Rainbooms are all about teamwork and friendship. One thing that I would like to put is the girls not really agreeing that Peter puts himself in danger like that, risks getting killed, keeping secrets and doing things on his own. Another thing I would like to put is that Peter will get a bit jealous and get into an argument with the Rainbooms about them not understanding him or his cause. He will also get into an argument with Princess Twilight about a few thing, but that would be both spoiling the story, sorry. (If any of you have any ideas, let me know)

I hope you all read it and let me know what you think, as well as leave reviews on it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's idea:** Okay guys, here is an idea I just got. I've been thinking of introducing Peter's friends in the first instalment instead of putting them in the sequels. As a way to make the story more interesting and them developing more of a relationship with the Rainbooms instead of developing one in a sequel. These would be Harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy.

As for the voices, Harry will be voiced by Max Mittelman; Gwen will be voiced Laura Bailey; the only problem is someone to voice Mary Jane. Tara Strong voiced MJ in Ultimate Spider-Man is already the voice of Twilight Sparkle, so it's hard to choose another voice and I thought you guys could help me.

Unless, if you think I shouldn't do this and just put Peter with the Rainbooms let me know.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's idea:** Okay guys, here is an idea I just got. I've been thinking of making Peter darker in one instalment. By that I mean making him becoming cynical, impulsive, reckless, more ruthless, relentless, loses his sense of humor and isn't afraid to cross certain line (but he still refuses to kill). He will also be willing to break bones and do certain things that would be out of character for him, making him more hardcore and scary on the others point of view. This will be an outcome from the death of Gwen Stacy, since she's one of the people Peter cares most about and it would seem likely that he changes his methods because of it.

Because of his darker and almost sociopathic behavior, everyone will be concerned about him and because of his refusal for their help, it will strain their relationship. Although he will eventually come back to his sense after he realizes what he was doing (it won't be taking a life), he will, however, feel guilty, ashamed about his actions, believing that he was slowly becoming a criminal and almost hanging up the mask.

But as it would be expected, he will return his old self and save the day. That will without a doubt be one of the most interesting things in my stories, I hope you will all enjoy it.

* * *

As I stated in a previous update, I've been planing of giving Peter the look of the the new 2017 tv series, but I've also been planing to give him a new suit in each instalments. I the first he has the new 2017 tv suit, the next he has another one (I'm not sure which). I want to do that because at one point I want to introduce the Homecoming suit. You guys tell me what you think about it.

* * *

Also I've been planning of doing a story with Spider-Man, MLP and the Avengers. That story will be based on the Battleworld arc in Avenger Assemble, it's really good and a great way to introduce MLP to more heroes from Spidey's universe when the Beyonder hijacked parts of Equestria.

I hope you guys will like the idea of me doing that.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's idea:** Okay guys, here is a problem I am having for my story. I don't know when to to put it, by that I mean I don't at which moment in the MLP timeline. I've researched and read that the events of Mirror Magic happens before season seven, so that means before Starlight graduated from being Twilight's student. But I've also been thinking of putting the events of the story in the hiatus of season seven. I'm having a hard time to decide, what do you think?

I also have trouble over how long Peter has been Spider-Man, I was planning that he was a hero for about a few months, between 4 and 5, or if he should have been doing it for about a year or so. What is your opinion?

I also think I didn't put enough teenager thing in my previous story. So this one will have a bit more teen related things, to keep the fact that they are teenagers.


	23. Chapter 23

**johannvanguard:** I guess Peter's friends showing up in Canterlot would be nice, but could be done after Peter gets acquainted with the Mane 6 and fights some villains. I really don't think Peter should be dark or ruthless because I prefer to see him as kind and humorous. For when to put the story in during the MLP timeline I think could be after episode 4 or 10 of Season 7. Peter could have been Spider-Man for about a year before going to Canterlot. I think the Peter Parker from "The Spectacular Spider-Man" should be used because he could be a bit down from not being with Gwen and the Mane 7 could help him with that. Also, Peter could randomly Madame Web (the one from Spider Man 1994) and she takes him to Canterlot.

 **Answer:** I get people may not like Peter being dark and ruthless, but I think it would be a great new thing to have, of course he won't be in the first first instalment, he will be in an instalment following a certain event that will be defining in his life, don't worry he will return to his old self. I also don't want to make Spidey too old or experienced since he will be around teenage girls and an inexperienced Spidey would be better, so I'm guessing he should be between 15-16 years old and has been a hero for about 5 to 8 months.

I don't want to use Peter Parker from The Spectacular Spider-Man for a few reasons, mainly because this show was cancelled (seriously what gives?), there isn't any hint of other superheroes nor a simple reference to anything else in the marvel universe and I would like to use my own version of Spider-Man instead of using one that has been used before, so sorry.

As for putting it in the timeline, I was thinking of putting the story between episode 11 and 12, during the hiatus summer break and after the Royal problem.

 **Agito:** Why can't you have the Peter and Ned leeds dynamic like in homecoming? It's interesting and fun. Peter and Harry is too old and cliche.

 **Answer:** I don't have anything against that dynamic, it's pretty funny, but I really like to put Harry, MJ and Gwen as Peter's friends. I have great ideas for how to make them interact with each other and with the Rainbooms.

 **Author's idea:** I'm really excited to get my stories further, the only problem will be at the final instalment, I'll have to make it a great finale for this franchise. Do any of you have any ideas on it?


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's idea:** I'm still having a hard time deciding when to put the events of my story in the MLP timeline, I know I told you guys that I'll be putting it after episode 11 or 12 of the 7 season. But I've been thinking of putting the events after episode 5 and before episode 10, those are the episodes Princess Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer and Spike didn't appear, although Spike did have a small role in the 9th episode, or putting it after season 6 and before season 7, and make another story during the hiatus. I think I will make Peter having been Spider-Man for about 6 to 8 months, that way he will have faced a number of super villains. What do you guys say?


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's idea:** I remember telling you that in a future instalment Peter will be darker, now I'm having a second thought about how to interpret this. Having him how I described earlier makes me think it will interfere with the lighter tone of MLP. So I'm thinking of not going as dark as I said before, more like reckless and careless with himself, cynical, no longer having his traditional sense of humor, pushing others away and doing actions that seem morally questionable. He will still return to his former self eventually, just wait, I don't want to cause any potential spoilers.

I'm also thinking of introducing or referencing other Marvel characters in my stories, because it shows Spidey's expanded world. I will also be making some references because it's funny to do it.

 **Matthew Malysza:** Do you think that peter will head by to CHS and venom will show up and stared it to fight them. What if the symbiote escape from stark towers and head to the portal to CHS.

 **Answer:** I have been thinking of making a story that introduces Venom, you will just have to wait.

 **Agito:** Maybe have Peter meet his eqg and equestrian doppelganger those two would have different names. I want to see the differences between the three peters. Peter x rarity.

 **Answer:** I'm sorry, but will not make Peter meet his EQG or Equestrian doppelganger, I just don't want to and it will be sort of cliche. And I will not do a romance between Peter and Rarity, I've already got Peter's love interest in mind, plus Rarity is a bit too stuck up for Peter.


	26. Chapter 26

**frenos1311:** hi am new so i like the idea of peter been darker because this will make a problem with him and the mane 7 because to them friendship and forgiveness is all what is about but seeing how peter brutally beat someone and been hostile to everyone will make them scared of him because of that but they will know he's just a person who has suffered a lot in his life and no matter what they will help him whatever he like it or not i'm sorry if am bother you.

 **Answer:** Dude, you are not bothering me at all. That is the entire purpose for this post, so that others give their ideas, and thanks for your support for the darker Spidey, I'm really excited to get there.

 **Author's idea:** One of the main things I want to put in my story is not just magic, but also science since Peter is a science enthusiast. Expect to hear the debate of magic being science and what not. I've also been thinking of putting Alistair Smythe (the one based of the new 2017 series) as the villain aiding the Dazzlings in the reboot, his story will be more developed if I put him in the reboot.


	27. Chapter 27

**mrfugen01:** Just sign up also will you put others villain of the new spider man serie like the jackal or the daughter of sandman?

 **Answer:** Don't worry, I will introduce more villains and will take some inspiration from the new series.

 **Agito:** Can you have Peter explain the multiverse to the human 7 and princess twilight in arrowverse style. You should also have him explain to them what a doppelganger is. Using both twilight's ands spikes as an example. Also on how "his equestria" is radically different from the eqg world and equestria. It would be fun to read it. Because season 2 of the flash was my favorite season. Heh heh please do it.

 **Answer:** The multiverse explanation was something that I thought of adding in my original draft, but it slipped my mind. I will do it in the reboot and try to make it somewhat funny.

 **Author's idea:** I have been once again rethinking on when I should put my story in the MLP timeline. I'm caught between after the Friendship Games, after Legend of Everfree, before Mirror Magic, after season 6 and season 7 hiatus. It's just that I have so many good stories in mind and I don't want to start too late in the timeline. What do you guys suggest?


	28. Chapter 28

**Matthew Malysza:** Can you make The Equestrian Spider-Man 2?

 **Answer:** Sorry dude, but I'm working on my reboot. Don't worry I will try to make the reboot just as good, if not better then the original draft.

 **mrfugen01:** I think is better a few days before the friendship games with peter transfer to canterlot high and be with the wonder bolts it's just my idea

 **Answer:** Actually I just got my own idea. Thanks for your suggestion though, greatly appreciated.

 **Author's idea:** I have chosen my set in the MLP timeline and have an idea.

 _Idea:_ Peter is going to travel to Canterlot High in order to stop one of his enemies and he meet the Rainbooms. But things will go sideways when enemies from the Rainbooms return for an encore and forge an alliance with Spidey's runaway villain. Now Spider-Man and the Rainbooms will have to team up if they want to stop the bad guys.

* * *

As I have previously stated, I decided when I will place my story and it's after Rainbow Rock. It was a hard decision but I finally managed to decide. It will also be early enough in the MLP timeline to instal the stories I have in mind. Since it happens after Rainbow Rocks, anything happening at or after the Friendship Games will not be included

But to make it clear to you all, Peter is going to do trans-dimensional travel to CHS, he won't transfer there or be an exchange student, he is going to cross dimensions. He will explain the multiverse to the girls in one scene that will absolutely love to write, that is one thing that I wanted to instal in one of my original but I forgot to do it sorry.

For the characters' physical appearances, the characters from MLP will have their original outfits in the reboot, including Sunset Shimmer before her second look in the Friendship Games. As for Peter Parker and Spider-Man I'm still going with the one of the new 2017 tv series, I just love it. Of course at one point he will upgrade the suit and the look will change, maybe after the Friendship Games or somewhere close to it.

If I stick to this one, I might be able to create a good franchise for you guys will enjoy to read. A few ideas I have for future instalments are still unspecified, but I do have a few confirmations.

I know I will make one about the tablet of order and chaos being shattered and scattered. It will be scattered in both EQG world and Equestria for the adventure. I will be very entertaining.

I know some of you are asking to introduce Miles Morales in the story and not to worry, I will do it in my own way.

I have been thinking of making a Battleworld story that is based on the one of Avengers Assemble. It will be great to introduce the MLP characters to the ones of Spidey's universe.

At one point in my instalments I will introduce Peter's friends to the Rainbooms, this will cause a relationship between them.

* * *

This is pretty much all I have for now. Leave a review to tell me what you think about it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's idea:** I have been thinking of creating a bio about the characters. Although, those bios won't be long like the ones you would see in a wiki, they would just be a brief description of the characters introducing physical appearance, personality, powers, abilities and weaknesses.

I'm not sure if I should do them, so I was thinking if you guys might give me your opinion whether I should do it or not.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's idea:** One thing I have been wondering about is how I should rate my stories. MLP is very light with little to no violence at all, just some minor scenes here and there; Spider-Man has more violence and action, so it's making it hard for me to know how I should rate it.

I was thinking rated T, because it will be like a pg 13 movie or video game rated for teen, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think.

* * *

I have been thinking of the flaws of each characters and how to incorporate them in my stories. I've also been thinking of Peter's flaws, I was thinking of his lone wolf hero attitude and tendency to keep secrets, as well has his own struggles with his double life as Spider-Man. That would be something interesting to put in my story.

If any of you guys have any ideas, let me know ASAP.

* * *

 **mrfugen01:** Will you please make a story with spider man swapping minds with sunset shimmer i got this idea because I read two story of the avengers swapping minds with the mane six and I thought why not make that happen to spider man and sunset shimmer in the end of the first movie of the equestria girls if you don't like it i understand it don't have to be in the reboot or sequel more like a different story.

I would like to see how you do in that reboot also can you pairing peter with sunset it's because I see that they have a few things in common like they very smart and that they think there can be a better way to end they're fight like in friendship games when sunset shimmer stop midnight sparkle by showing her there's a peaceful way to understand magic or in mirror magic and even though it didn't work she tries to tell juniper that the magic in the mirror is dangerous and in the ultimate spider man series spidey stop rhino rampage by telling him he understand how it feels to be bullied and that he's not a bad person or a monster that make him try to be a hero or with white tiger when she wanted to kill kraven for killing her father but spider man stop her by telling her about how his uncle ben die and that he also could kill the man responsible but he didn't because his uncle wouldn't approve it make her stop her revenge and when he take care of hulk when hulk tell him how he doesn't have a home and he's considered a monster in everywhere he is that make spidey feels bad for him and tells hulk that he's not a monster to him but a person and friend and even let hulk see not only his face but also tell him his name unlike how fury though of hulk before and finally is that peter and sunset know how it feels to be corrupted by power spider man when he had the symbiote it's increased he's powers make him more powerful but also turning him aggressive and violent and sunset shimmer when she put the crown she gained more power that she could ever imagine but also turn her into a she demon and wanted to rule equestria

 **Answer:** Don't worry, I was thinking of making a story where the characters switches minds and how they have to adapt, I will make one in one of the sequels don't worry about that.

As for shipping Peter with Sunset, I'm not sure. Right now I'm thinking of two friends who both had made mistakes that they regret and they are trying to found a way for redemption. And your right, Spidey is a relatable individual because, at one point in his life, things happened to him that allow him to relate to others. So yeah, I will think about it while I make my story.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's idea:** I have been thinking of something for my story. Each of the characters have their own personal gags and I would like Spidey to have his, here are a few ideas I have:

1\. I can have him do a ghostly half face mask on his face like in The Spectacular Spider-Man.

2\. He can use his webs to create things or use it as a utility, but not in a ridiculous or preposterous manner like in the 1967 tv series.

3\. I have been thinking of Peter getting a reputation and statements from the characters.

If any of you have any ideas, be free to let me know.

Plus, since I want to give a somewhat cartoonish for Spidey I was thinking of using the lenses used in cartoons where they move even though they are lenses. I was wondering if I should Peter and his friends about as cartoonish as the MLP characters, personally I didn't really want to because I'm afraid I might accidentally make it too much like Ultimate Spider-Man and that is something I don't want to do. You guys let me know what you think.

* * *

On a somewhat related note, I have been thinking of making a Batman/MLP crossover or Justice League/MLP crossover. Although I am unsure of doing them, because

1: I have doubts that I'll be able to share the tone of darkness and brightness for Batman and MLP

And 2: I don't have that many ideas for Justice League and MLP.

But if you guys think I should do them let me know.

* * *

 **Agito:** Please have Peter also explain what a doppelganger is. Using sci-twi and princess Twilight and both spikes as examples of doppelgangers.

 **Answer:** Don't worry he will when he explains the multiverse.

 **mrfugen01:** I think rated t but just with a black eye or a broken teeth and a few brushes but not broken bones and blood I think it's to much.

 **Answer:** Your right, but I won't do broken teeth, that is wrong, more like black eye and brushes. I will also do some swearing here and there, but it won't be major like something Deadpool would say.

 **Guest:** Peter use the iron man mark 39 suit from the mcu! It's a cool design.

 **Answer:** He won't. That armor does look cool, but it's for outer space. So sorry about that.

 **Guest:** How about in the reboot not only sunset will look through Peter's memories, but the rest of the rainbooms as well to get a better reaction out of them. Just a thought.

 **Answer:** Actually, the first instalment of the reboot will be happening after Rainbow Rocks and before The Friendship Games. Sunset won't be able to read his memories until after the events of Camp Everfree.

 **Guest:** Please have Peter use venom shock it would be cool. Have the story set 2 or 3 days before the Friendship games!

 **Answer:** I have been thinking of introducing Venom at one point in the franchise and it will be up to me to decide when to put it in the timeline.

 **Guest:** Please Show Sunset Shimmer's doppelganger!

 **Answer:** Sorry, but I won't. It would be pretty complicated for many reasons. First, I don't know what age Sunset's doppelganger is, she could be a student or an adult for all we know. And second, where would she live in Canterlot City? It's possible that she is living at another city. I hope you understand that.

 **Guest:** Have Peter explain that not all people necessarily have a doppelganger and not all doppelgangers have the same name. Like Henry Allen in the flash and his earth-3 doppelganger, Jay Garrick!

 **Answer:** He will when he explains the multiverse. I'm so excited for that part of my story, I will try to make it fun to read when I get to that part.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's idea:** Hey there guys, I have been coming up with ideas for the continuity of my TESM reboot story as well as the MLP character relationships for Spidey. I would like to describe them, but I don't want to cause any spoilers so let's just say they will be ups and downs in them. One thing that will be certain is that Peter will leave a form of impact on their lives, that is one thing that I will try to do.

I have been thinking of introducing characters from Spidey's universe to MLP on occasions, it will be fun to do so. What will be funny is the different actions between the characters, it will be hilarious a some points.

* * *

I wrote before that I was thinking of creating bios for the characters, by that I mean personality, physical appearance, powers and abilities, and a few other things maybe. However, they won't be like the ones in a wiki, they will be shorter and more basic on the the character.

I have also written that I have been thinking of creating a Batman/MLP story or a Justice League/MLP (a teenage version of the JL).

I've been wondering whether I should make an MLP story on the tv show, but with my own OC character. I will take inspiration from other characters to make him, but it won't be a crossover. You guys decide and if you don't want to, I would totally understand since the series started a while back and I would have to start all over again.

* * *

On an unrelated note, I've started working on a solo Spider-Man fanfic. That fanfic will be based on the MCU and a few other things, such as tv series and comics. I've been thinking of putting a sort of multiverse in it, in a way to introduce other characters of the Marvel universe, but more like a Marvel multiverse.

I have been thinking of a few stories to write, with a few twists to certain characters in order to add more excitement and a unique quality to the story, all while staying rooted to Spider-Man's world. I hope you guys will be willing to read it, it will be fun to create my own vision of this character.

* * *

 **mrfugen01:** Sorry for the broken teeth i didn't know it was wrong.

 **Answer:** It's cool, it can be hard when you make a fanfic rated T. I have however been thinking of putting swearing words here and there, but it won't be extreme or severe. I will not however put anything gore or horrific, I have to watch the censors after all. Do you think it's a good idea?

 **mrfugen01:** Also will you use the darker Spidey or the normal one?

 **Answer:** It will be shown in the story, because I don't want to give out too many spoilers. Sorry.

 **Guest:** I never said venom. I mean the venom shock that miles morales uses. Have Peter have that power.

 **Answer:** Sorry, but I won't. It doesn't fit for Peter, it fits for Miles more.

 **Guest:** Have peters suit be like miles morales suit but opposite color scheme with blue on the head.

 **Answer:** No, the classic red and blue will be Peter's suit. I won't base mine from Miles' suit. There will be other Spider-suits that will be introduced, but they will be for Peter and based off him. I have also been thinking of introducing the new Insomniac PS4 suit, I actually kinda like it, it grows on you. You guys have any Spider-suit you would like to see, let me know. Some of the suits I have been planning to introduce is the MCU Homecoming suit and the MCU Infinity War suit. What suit do you guys think Peter should have in the first instalment? I'm between the original classic red and blue suit, and the red and blue from the new 2017 tv series.

 **Author's result:** Stop worrying that I won't introduce Miles Morales, you guys are killing me with that. I will introduce him at some point, stop asking me about that. I love Miles, he earned to be called a Spider-Man and I will put him in one of my story.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Once again I have been thinking of a romantic relationship for Peter but I can't seem to be sticking to one. The ones I have in mind that he could be shipped with is Sunset Shimmer, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Mary-Jane Watson.

Peter x Sunset: Both of them have made bad choices and mistakes in the past, so it would logical that they could be able to relate to one another. Both of them are intelligent, changed and regretful of their past action. I'm not sure about doing it, so you guys let me know.

Peter x Princess Twilight: This is the most common one seen in the MLP stories and it is somewhat adorable. Both of them are extreme nerds and are somewhat socially awkward. Although, part of the few bumps in the relationship is that Twilight is a perfectionist planner and Peter is more of an improvising guy. Since it is the most common one seen, I think some of you may have doubts about that.

Peter x Mary-Jane: This is without a doubt the most popular relationship in the marvel universe. The thing I hate is that Marvel broke the relationship when Peter made a deal with Mephisto to save his Aunt's life (long story). Honestly, I love that romantic relationship, it has been stated that MJ brings the happiness in Peter's life.

So those are the three ones that I have been thinking the most. As for the relationship I won't make it like in any of the other ones with romance, since I prefer adventure-ish stories. But there will be romantic moments, just not severe intense grown up ones, suitable for children and in connection of a cartoon, though I have been thinking of putting some innuendos. Leave comments on what you think.

* * *

 **Author's conclusion:** So this is what I pretty much have to say for my update, probably the longest I've written yet. Please, write down in reviews what you think and if you have suggestions.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's idea:** Hey there guys, I've just gotten myself an idea. Choosing the suit for my first instalment is one of the things that's been bugging me, so I decided to put in an upgrade during my instalment. Peter will be starting out with a homemade suit, not unlike Homecoming or the beginning of the new 2017 series, and he will get his official suit at some point in the story. It will be an interesting and fun thing to do since I want to make a sort of character evolution. You guys let me know what you think.

As I stated before, I'm thinking of introducing more Spider-suits, the ones I currently have in mind are the Spider man STRIKE force suit (because it's detailed and pretty cool, it's from an app game) MCU Homecoming suit, MCU Infinity war suit, Iron Spider armor (my own version) and maybe the Insomniac PS4 suit.

If you have things to say, leave them in the comments.

* * *

 **mrfugen01:** Peter x sunset while peter x Mary Jane is by far the most know shipping i want to see peter with a girl who know what it feels like to make a mistake and wanted to fix it as for peter x princess twilight that shipping is pretty much common in all kinds of crossover of spider man and mlp which no offense but is starting to get bored.

Besides i think if you at some point make spider man/eqg story during the forgotten friendship special (I don't know if you watch it so let me know )it will make an interesting story because sunset will at least have peter to help her since he only meet her when she became good and was just told of her being mean so the memory stone will not make a big effect on him since he wasn't in the events during the first movie.

 **Answer:** You're right, the Peter x Princess Twilight shipping is common and it gets kind of boring. The idea of Peter x Sunset shipping is relatively new and might bring some interesting things. As I said before, the relationship won't be beyond what you see in a cartoon or in MLP, I still have limits to the censors after all.

And yes, I have seen it and it was pretty good.

 **Matthew Malysza:** Well I think I like the Peter x sunset

 **Answer:** Yeah, me too. That would be cute.

* * *

Here's my plan for my continuity:

1\. Rainbow Rocks

2\. The Equestrian Spider-Man

3\. Friendship Games

4\. The Equestrian Spider-Man sequel

5\. Legend of Everfree (maybe putting TESM in it)

6\. TESM during Mirror Magic

7\. Tablet of order and chaos

8\. TESM in season 7 finale

9\. TESM in Forgotten Friendship

10\. To be continued

I have also a few other ideas that I'm thinking of making, one of them is probably with the Spider-island incident, but with the added cast of EQG. I've also been thinking on skipping the movie with the reason Peter couldn't get there was an Avengers level situation or something similar. And another fews of my own creation while incorporating other stories from Marvel cartoons.

If any of you have any ideas, let me know and I'll think about it.

* * *

The thing I took notice is that they don't oblige to timeline in MLP. Some of the characters have been there since the beginning of the series and don't seem to have aged a bit, I get it's a cartoon but still. Here is the timeline in order by me as I've taken the details and pieced things together:

Season 1

Season 2

Season 3

Equestria Girls

Season 4

Rainbow Rocks

Season 5

Friendship games (most likely during the season 5 finale)

Season 6

Mirror Magic (most likely before season 7 premiere)

Season 7

Forgotten Friendship (most likely before the events of the movie)

MLP the movie

Season 8

This is the best I can do with all of the seasons, specials and movies. I wanted to give you a timeline as accurate as I can give.

* * *

If any of you have any ideas or comments about my ideas, leave them in the reviews.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's idea:** Okay guy, I've been thinking of something for my story, it's something that I have been having a hard time wrapping my head around it. I've wondering if I should introduce Peter's friends in my first instalment or not. Peter's friends will be Harry Osborn, Mary-Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy since they are the most famous and personally I prefer that way. I love the idea of Peter and Harry having a bromance, it's so awesome and kinda funny. Peter and Gwen's relationship will be sort of like a brother and sister that care about each other, that is a definitive fact. As for Peter and MJ, that will be to decide.

I have this idea of them being a sort of teenage superhero/vigilante team, it's quite an interesting thought and is follow in the concept of friendship in a similar way to MLP, only with more frequent bad guys.

So what do you guys think? Should put Peter's friends in the first instalment or not?

* * *

Now I have been having doubts on my Peter x Sunset idea, I personally think it might be cool, but they're certain things that I'm not sure will work. Sunset is more of a magic type enthusiast then science and has a bit of a rocker chick vibe to her, not something that would pair well with Peter. Peter has a double life and is more a mostly busy kind of guy, so it might put a dent in Sunset's little less busy, calmer alife. Not to mention the fact that they live in different dimensions doesn't exactly help with the long distance relationship. But it would be pretty interesting to see them interact with one another as a couple. Even so, they will see each other as they can relate, because both of them have done mistakes and are trying to get redemption.

I really like the Peter x Mary-Jane shipping though, since it has been the most famous in the comics and stated multiple time that MJ brings out the happiness in Peter's life. It is something that I absolutely love about those two, it's the happiness that appears to shine of them, and it will be an interesting thing to put in the story. Although, some of you might not like it since it's the most know shipping.

As stated before, the romance, which ever, won't be any higher than in a cartoon or in MLP because of the censorship, yet I will have some innuendos as a comedy effect or just for pleasure.

I won't be shipping Peter with Princess Twilight, it's too common, 'nuff said.

Anyway, you guys tell me. Should do Peter x Sunset or Peter x Mary-Jane?

* * *

Also at one point I have been thinking of giving Peter a team of young inexperienced heroes where he is the leader of the team, an idea inspired by the Ultimate Spider-Man tv show, only better. The members I was thinking to be in it are Miss Marvel (Kamala Khan), Inferno (Dante) and Nova (Sam Alexander). If any of you have any ideas for other members, let me know in the comments.

The idea of Spidey having a team of young heroes is to show that he is growing and maturing, yet still being a teenager. When and if he gets to be leader, don't expect him to be like in Ultimate Spider-Man, that was terrible during the beginning. He will be more mature, responsible and won't have a rivalry for bragging with Nova (what was up with that?), he will be more serious as a leader yet act more like a friend instead of a boss.

So what do you think? Should I give Spidey a team at some point in my continuity?

* * *

Also a key factor in Spider-Man is the cause and effects of his heroics, that is something that I will have to remember to add in my franchise.

If any of you have any comments, let me hear it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's idea:** Dear readers, I have made my plan for my reboot.

Plot: Peter Parker, Harry Osborn, Mary-Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy, are going to cross dimensions and arrive to Canterlot High in order to stop a runaway villain. There they will meet a group of friends unlike any other that also happen to have enemies. While the villains join forces, the heroes must come together in order to stop them.

So the main problem I was having is should I make Peter and his friends be exchange student or trans dimensional travelers. After much thinking I decided to go with crossing dimensions, due to the multi colored skins of EG, somewhat different laws of physics and also because I really want to show the multiverse in my story. Plus, I don't want too many people to know Peter's biggest secret in his world. However if any of you guys have anything to say about it, feel free to speak up.

For the shipping, I'm more leaning with Peter x MJ than Peter x Sunset. I know most of you want to be the latter instead of the former, but I honestly think it's for the best. They won't however be an official couple so soon, it will be more of an unspoken thing with hints of their romance.

Peter will be starting out with a homemade suit at the beginning of the story and at some point, get his official suit. For the look of the suit, I was thinking of using the one in the comics with the web pits as an easter egg since the suit started with web pits in the comics. There will only be one difference with it and it will be the web-shooters on the outside since I prefer them being on the outside rather than tucked inside the suit. The suit will change in appearance when I decide, but it won't constantly change since that would be ridiculous and there will be a reason why it does.

The relationship between Peter's group and the Rainbooms will be explored and expanded in the story. There will be moments where they won't agree with each other due to their different methods and ways to handle problems. There will be arguments at some points, I will try to make them as somewhat entertaining to read.

Also at one point in an instalment, I will give Peter a team. I know it's not like Spidey's solo act, but it will show that he's growing up, getting more mature and responsible. It will be an interesting development in the story for Peter to lead a team. An idea based from Ultimate Spider-Man tv series, but it will be with a more mature Spidey.

The main thing that I was worried about in my first draft was that I wanted to make funny moments and making funny moments can sometimes be difficult. So what I will try to do is a mix of bickering, banter and a few other things. I'll do my best to make them funny.

The only two problems I'm having right now is a voice actress for Mary-Jane Watson. Who do you guys suggest could fit the character?

And who would fit a a proper Spidey antagonist? The important thing in any crossover is an enemy from each side. I was thinking of one that is smart enough for what I have in mind, who do you suggest?

I know some of you would like some other characters in Peter's group, but I'll keep Harry, MJ and Gwen because that is my personal favorite group in my eyes.

If anyone of you reviewers have anything to say you are completely free to speak your mind


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's idea:** Dear readers, here's what I've got so far on my reboot.

Peter, Harry, Gwen and MJ will travel dimensions to stop an enemy of them that managed to escape. They will arrive at CHS, at first it will be awkward since they don't have the same name type on each world and because of the skin and hair coloration, which will lead to some funny things. They will meet the Rainbooms at some point and they will befriend each other.

The biggest problem I will be having is Peter's secret identity as Spider-Man, at the beginning no one will know, just wait and be patient. As for the shipping between Peter and Sunset, it will be interesting and somewhat a bit complicated, you'll just have to wait and see.

I have been thinking of a few stories to create, ones would be perfect by including trans-dimensional travel and where the MLP would fit in nicely.

Their physical appearance will be based from the cartoons, Peter and Harry will have the appearance the new 2017 tv series since it really grew on me, but I'm unsure if Peter's eyes should be green or brown, what do you guys suggest?

For MJ and Gwen it's hard since I don't want to give a too adult look since they are teenagers and I'm planning on giving them a new look at some point. I have been thinking of giving them a look like the Rainbooms, but I'm not sure if I should. Do any of you have an idea?


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's idea:** Hey there guys!

So just to let you know, I am not changing the plot that I wrote in my previous update, that is too much of a good story to change. I have a few continuity instalments in mind and I will write them to the best of my abilities.

Now here is what I wanted to talk to you about. I first stated that Peter will start with his homemade suit at the beginning of the story, but I decided to change it into his official suit. Don't worry I have a good idea in mind where his suit gets damaged too much and Rarity made him a new one, that way the idea of Peter getting a new look won't change.

For the first suit, I was thinking that I should either use the one from the old comics, the 1967 suit or the one from the Ultimate Spider-Man tv series. What do you guys suggest?

The suit Rarity will make will be different yet similar in a way, I don't want to give it out because I don't want to create any spoiler that might ruined the surprise. I hope you understand that.

I also will be taking things from the new 2017 tv series since I think it's good, but don't expect it to be directly connected to the show, I'm going my own story based on things from tv shows, video games and other things.

* * *

I have once again been divided on whether I should make my story on trans-dimensional travel or having Peter and his friends as exchange students. Both of them have many good stories, but there are ups and downs to them.

If I do it dimensional travel, I will have a chance to explain the multiverse and introduce the differences between the different worlds. Also since it's events are happening in another world, I could do things that I wouldn't be able to do in Spidey's homeworld. The downside is that I might have limited stories to write, that is the main one.

If I do Peter's group as exchange students, I won't have to keep the existence of Spider-Man a secret since The Rainbooms and Spidey live in the same universe, I also might be able to write a few more stories. The downside is that since it happens on Peter's world I won't be able to do a few things that I could do if he crosses dimensions.

What do you guys suggest? This is the last time that I'm going to bring this up, because I really want to publish my story, so please answer in the comments.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's idea:** Alright guys, once again I have been having a problem with my story. Here are the four ideas I have in mind:

1\. Peter, Harry, MJ and Gwen go to Canterlot High as a student exchange thing.

2\. Peter, Harry, MJ and Gwen get pulled into Equestria Girls world during an accident.

3\. Peter goes to Canterlot High as an exchange student, by himself.

4\. Peter gets pulled to Equestria Girls world, by himself.

Which do you think would be better?

I have also been thinking of changing a few thing of my original plot. At first I was thinking that I should make Peter a student at Horizon High, except I'm thinking that I might've been doing a better work if he was a student at Midtown since I have a few ideas on how to make the story more interesting. I have also been thinking of other famous characters of the Marvel universe making an appearance.

I have also wondering whether I should put Peter's friend my story or not. What do you guys think?

I know many of you are really excited for this reboot and to make it really good because I want to make a continuity of it. I want to start soon enough so that I can make a good franchise and I would like for you guys to give me your thoughts.

* * *

 **Matthew Malysza:** You think that you can make Equestrian spider-man forgotten friendship?

 **Answer:** I'm not sure, I've already have a few ideas in mind that I'm not sure if I'll be able to, but I'll try.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's idea:** What up, guy?

Okay, since the most of you that responded wanted me to make Peter go to EG world via trans-dimensional travel, I'll do just that, but I am faced with a very hard decision that could affect the entire continuity of the stories.

Should I put Peters friends into the story or not? The reason for his is because Peter's friends have always been an important thing to do in all Spider-Man stories, how Spider-Man affects their lives is important because it's both sides of Peter that are at play.

Also, should I make Peter a student at Horizon High (basing that on the new 2017 tv series) or a student at Midtown High (the one in the mainstream comics)?

The appearance of the characters from Spidey's world will be based on the ones from cartoon. Mainly the ones The Spectacular Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Man and the new 2017 tv series with a few alterations that would fit in well with the characters of EG world.

* * *

 **Agito:** Go with the Peter and ned dynamic is fun and refreshing!

 **Answer:** I know you want me to do it, but I'm not going to. I would like to do it my own way. Besides, I have some ideas.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's idea:** Hey guys, how you going?

So I have finally made up my mind on my official story. But the only thing that I am having problem with is should I make Peter's friends go with him when he goes to EG world or not?

The reason for this question is because Peter's friends have always been an important part of his life and the main thing about MLP is friendship and all that. So I would like to know if you guys think it's a better idea for them to accompany him when he goes to an alternate world or not.

Another thing that I'm struggling with is should I make Peter a student at Midtown High (based on the comics and tv series) or at Horizon High (based on the new tv series). The reason for that is that both of them can have their ups and downs. If I choose Midtown High Peter won't have all his teched up equipment that he works on at Horizon High, but if I choose Horizon High I'll have to put Osborn Academy. I'm really having a hard time deciding between the two, what do you guys suggest?

One think that I have been thinking is showing Peter's homemade costume, you know sweat shirt, sweat pants and all. It would be an interesting thing to do and I was wondering if you guys would like that.

I will also be showing other popular marvel characters in my stories and I would like to know who you'd like to see.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's idea:** Alright guys, here is the though I have on my crossover.

I will be introducing Peter's friends at the beginning of the chapter and they will join him when he goes to EG world, the reason for this is because Peter is not the only important character in the Spider-Man series, his friends are just as important. They will also be aware of Peter's identity, just wanted to say that because I didn't want to give you guys too much of a surprise, I also have a good idea the I think you guys will absolutely like.

Now just to make things clear on a few things:

In the first instalment, Peter has been Spider-Man for a few months, between 4 and 5, so he's faced a few super-villains during this time and is still relatively new to the whole superhero thing.

This is going to be a trans-dimensional adventure, EG and Spidey's world will not be in the same one because they both have too many differences and I cannot ignore the potential funny moments on Peter and hid friends meeting the Rainbooms.

The physical appearance of the characters from Spidey's world will be based on the cartoons with some slight adjustments to fit in the story.

He and his friends will be 15 years old in the first instalment. They will be aging has the instalments go, but not quickly since I have to make them young enough to be around the EG girls. So I guess they will be 15 to 17 years old or so for the stories.

My first instalment will be after the events of Rainbow Rocks and before The Friendship Games, but if you guys want later than that it's up to you.

I'm wondering if I should have the homemade suit in the story, because if he had a fight and he didn't have time to finish his costume he could be using his homemade suit, but if you think it's too much I'll have him with his classic suit.

So what do you guys think?

* * *

 **Agito:** Have kilgrave appear.

 **Answer:** I'm sorry but I have no good idea on how I can introduce the Purple Man in the first instalment. I can try to do a reference to him or have him mentioned if you want.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's idea:** Hey guy, now I am hard at work on my story, but the only thing that I have a hard time doing is the rating of it. I was thinking of it being rated T because of the fight sequence that will be happening in the story, but I was wondering if I have some swearing in the stories (but nothing major) since in the Marvel movies and modern comics have swearing in them, not to forget that in the comics they show wounded characters, as in with blood. Do you think I should do that or leave it to just bruised up?

I have been stated that I was doing Peter going to the Baxter Building with his friends. I changed that idea for the Stark Expo, as based on the MCU, and it will just be Peter for this first instalment. But don't worry there will be more.

Now Peter has been Spider-Man for a few months at the start of the story, the only problem is I don't know how long. I was thinking 5 to 6 months or something close to that, basically recent enough to still be a rookie yet having faced some super villains. What do you think?

I will be having the classic suit appear as well as the homemade suit. I was having a hard time to decide so I'm going with both.

* * *

 **Cartman:** Sunset shimmer and friends including princess twilight should watch south park a show from Peter's world. It would be interesting to see there opinions on it. Or other shows of his world.

 **Answer:** No, I think South Park is a tad bit too much for my liking with a cores langues, suggestive comments and stuff.

* * *

Before I finish this, I just want to tell you guys that I appreciate you to be so patient and I am so sorry for taking so long to make the story. The reason for this is because that I want to make this story right and I understand what the characters mean to you so I am trying to make this a great crossover story and hopefully a franchise that you will all enjoy and be a story worth waiting for.


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's idea:** Here we go guys I finally posted my reboot called "Equestria Spider", hope you enjoy it and please leave reviews.

I have been planning to make an opening sequence in the chapter, but I decided to put it in the second chapter. The only problem that I am having for the opening sequence is the theme. I want a good theme for it and the thing is that I don't know which one to chose since there are many that would fit well for the opening, so I was hoping you guys could help me out. Which theme, either related to Spidey or MLP or just an awesome one, would you like me to put in my story?


	44. Chapter 44

Hey guys, I know it's been long and that you are all excited for the next chapter of Equestria Spider. Here are the things you need to know, I am not continuing the story it is officially canceled. I will make another one on the site of FIMfiction, my apologies for that.

The choice came from a suggestion of someone, saying that it might be better to have it on Fimfiction rather than on this site so that I might have an artist to do arts based on my story.

I hope you can all accept my apology, but rest assure when I say that you don't need to worry because I have already finished the first chapter. But now, I seem to be unsure on when should the events of the instalment should take place. The original plan was after Rainbow Rocks in order to get more stories, but now with all the new EG things out ans the season 8 already being halfway done, I am really behind.

Could you guys help me out here?


End file.
